


#南瓜天天骗我给她的同人写同人系列#

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu
Summary: 都是给南瓜的同人写的同人！
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho





	1. 御村村&大原in《哐啷哐啷》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写给我有爱的副西皮！时间是他们第一次one night stand

“去酒店？”御村问。他和大原刚从酒吧出来。大原悠闲地走在身边，听到这句话后奇怪地看了他一眼。

“不然呢？去你家？”

“不行。”

御村想也没想就拒绝了。

大原笑了，眼神有一点嘲弄的意思。御村心虚地移开目光，好在他没再发表什么评价。

“那就酒店吧，我也没有带人回家的习惯。”大原说。他的半边脸被笼罩在月光里，神情居然有点温柔。

御村没和松本以外的人做过这种事，直到进了房间还有点恍惚。他在门口多站了几秒，被大原不耐烦地推了一把。

“发什么呆。”

大原从他身边越过，径直在沙发上坐下。

“你不会突然反悔了吧？”他弯起嘴角，“怎么，觉得对不起心里纯洁的爱人？”

“他可不是什么纯情少男。”御村不假思索地反驳他。

“也是，”大原点头，“不然也不会和自己的弟弟……好了好了，不戳你痛处了。”

御村一脸沉痛看得大原忍俊不禁。

房间又安静了下来。大原打开电视，眼睛却依然黏在手机屏幕上，似乎只是为了制造出一点声音。

“你去洗澡吧。”他催促御村。

“你呢？”

大原抬起头，故作惊讶，“你这么着急？”

“……”

御村不说话了。

大原和电视声一起被他抛弃在门后。迎面而来的浴室的灯光像是被放大了一万倍的刺眼的目光，狠狠砸在他脸上。酒精带来的眩晕感姗姗来迟，御村站在洗手台前，与镜子里的自己面面相觑。

——我到底在做什么？

他盯着镜中熟悉的脸，死死地瞪着——旁若无人，淋漓尽致，毫不手软，直到他自己都快要认不出来这个人是谁。

——我在背叛松本润。哦不对，他已经离开我了。那么……我在背叛我的爱。

“爱”这个字让他心痛了一秒，随即就被更深的悲哀淹没了。

原来我是这种人。御村想。原来我只能是这种人——不够好又不够坏，不够重情又不够绝情。也许松本润不是这样的，他是一个例外。也许现在正在外面等他的、看似什么也不在乎的大原耕二也是。——如果这是真的，为什么要让我遇见他们？

他从浴室出来时大原已经睡着了——维持着之前的姿势窝在沙发里，嘴唇微张，手机紧紧地攥着。

御村关掉电视，整个房间只留一盏夜灯，然后小心翼翼将大原抱到床上，脱掉鞋袜。

当医生大概是很累的。御村想，在床的另一边躺下。大原安静地蜷缩在他身边，身上是很淡的酒味，以及御村之前没注意到的一种很轻盈的花香。

是香水吗？

为了确认，御村凑到大原脖子旁嗅了嗅，没把握好距离，鼻尖撞在了大原的脸上。大原在睡梦中翻了个身，眉毛皱起来。御村被他逗乐了，伸手掐了掐他的脸颊，果然收获了一个更不高兴的表情。

连日来压在心头的乌云似乎突然被驱散了些。御村忍着笑，拉过唯一的被子给两人盖上，犹豫了一下，将熟睡的大原搂进怀里。一夜好眠。

第二天御村醒来，怀里已经没人了。浴室传来水声。御村起来叫了客房服务，又等了一会儿，浴室门打开，大原裹着浴袍，边擦着头发边往外走。

“你醒了啊……啊，早餐！”他眼睛立刻亮了。

刚洗完澡的大原像颗水灵灵的杏子，皮肤白得发亮，沐浴露浓重的甜味飘过来。御村有点怀念昨晚清淡的花香，但这个甜蜜的大原也依然让他想要抱进怀里——可惜现在大原是清醒着的，桃花眼一眯，御村就退却了，只能遗憾地去洗漱。

“我饿晕了。”大原告诉御村，没有提昨晚的事情。御村在他身边坐下，插起一根烤肠。

“今天不用上班？”他问大原。

大原捧着一杯牛奶，嫌弃地喝了一口，“今天是夜班。”

“这样。”

御村干巴巴地说，看着大原起身，一边嘟囔着难喝一边去翻mini bar，也跟着他站起来。

“对不起。”御村忽然说。

大原回头，疑惑地看着他，“什么？”

“本来我们说好……结果我睡了一晚上。对不起。”

御村做梦也没想到自己有一天居然会为了这种事情道歉，但他就是直觉大原也许在失望。

大原被他逗笑了。

“这有什么可对不起的。啊……对了。”他走过来，来到御村面前时忽然伸手摸了摸他的额头。——这么近的距离，御村又闻到了他身上的花香味。

大原把手收了回去。

“以防万一……毕竟你之前还进过医院。”他向御村解释。

“唔。”

御村含糊地点头。他根本没注意大原在说什么，只看见他的红唇一张一合。

大原就在他触手可及的地方——这也许是御村最后一次机会，确认他到底是否和松本一样，是一个“例外”。

不是也没关系，从御村答应他昨晚的邀请开始，他知道自己还是想要他。

“你刚刚说，要晚上才去医院？”他向大原确认。

大原点头。他有一双蜜糖色的眼睛。

御村对他笑了笑，忽然伸手搂住他的腰，把人带进怀里，然后吻住了他。

他的动作太突然，大原猝不及防，一时间不知道该不该推开他，一犹豫，就给了御村时间。御村咬住他的嘴唇，舌头打开他的牙关，霸道地舔过上颚，大原回过神时，浴袍系带已经被解开，御村的手不客气地伸进来，正在摸他的腰。

腰部是大原的敏感带，他被御村随便捏了几下就软成了水，只能搂着御村的脖子，含含糊糊地抱怨——“怎么这么突然……”

御村没回答他——这个在大原印象里有点认真过头的男孩子闭着眼睛，接吻时脸上也没什么表情。大原抬起手去摸他的脸，手指滑过他的眉毛，挺直的鼻梁——他将御村推开一点，几乎是爱怜地揉着他的耳朵，在他有点迷茫的神情中凑过去对着他的耳朵吹气，“去床上。”

他牵着御村走向床边，推着他的肩膀按倒在床上，自己跪在他腿间，不由分说扯下他的裤子。御村有点僵硬，但没有阻止他。大原的浴袍依然松松垮垮地挂在他身上，露出雪白的半边肩膀。他对御村一笑，然后张嘴含住了他。

余下的记忆御村有些不确定——大原的出现似乎打开了他深藏的某个开关，让他短暂地丢掉了一切束手束脚的规矩，隐忍的过去，甚至，人间。

他从来没有遇见过大原这样的人——大胆，也许正因为是医生才能拥有的笃定的胸有成竹，好像什么都不在意，身体却温暖至极。

他沉醉其中，不可自拔。

他们连着做了一个上午加一个下午，饿了就点客房服务，累了抱在一起睡着，没过多久又被对方的爱抚叫醒。

这是御村第一次旷工——没有请假，虽然他作为会社继承人也不需要请假，但事实是他一直紧绷着神经，从未这样放纵过自己。下属打来电话时已经临近傍晚。大原又一次睡着了，皮肤上全是暧昧的青红痕迹。御村拿着手机走进浴室，通话间，无意识再一次与镜子中的自己对视，顿时明白他和昨天站在这里时已经完全不一样了。

他在名为“松本润”的感情泥潭里挣扎了太久，直到他遇见大原耕二，然后，他脱胎换骨。


	2. 樱井翔&小动爽太（失恋巧克力职人）in《直到你找不到我》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小樱和脆弱又诱惑不自知的爽太美人真是太有爱了！于是没忍住搞了【。  
> 时间是他们第一次sex【是给美人的mercy fuck哦（我的恶趣味

《Mercy Fuck》

樱井和松本交往了近十年，彼此相当了解的好处是一个眼神就能猜出对方想法，默契十足心有灵犀，坏处是制造惊喜的难度越来越高——为了瞒着松本给他做个蛋糕，樱井可谓是煞费苦心。

第一次从小动的店学习回来时，松本疑惑地绕着他转了一圈，皱起鼻子嗅嗅，狐疑地问翔くん你是偷偷去甜品店了吗？你这是吃了多少啊？最近压力很大？

从此樱井在车里放了一套专门的衣服，每次去学习前都会换上，以保证自己不会变成一块行走的人形巧克力。他之前都是下了班直接去choc la vie，这回脱下西装，穿上热爱的迷彩长外套，一进店就将小动惊到了。

“真是想不到，樱井君还真是……”他歪歪脑袋，终于想出了形容词——“服装迷走！”

桃花眼的小店长笑眼弯弯，笑起来时用手背轻轻遮着嘴，却还是露出一点上翘的鲜艳嘴角。夕阳静静停在他身后，将小动温柔的栗发染成了金色。

美人如画，即使是樱井也不由恍惚了一下——他想起松本高中时曾经挑染过金发，每次樱井去找他，总是一眼就能从人群中认出那一抹跳跃的金色，含蓄又耀眼，像是隐藏了一整片层林尽染的秋天。

但小动更乖巧些。樱井想。他打趣地问小动有女朋友吗？小动露出一副为难的神情，含含糊糊的回答反而让樱井更加兴致勃勃——他的脑中猛地蹦出一个名字，樱井也没多想，脱口而出：“是那个叫「纱绘子」的女孩吗？”

小动表情完全僵硬了，迅速而蹩脚地转换了话题。樱井心里奇怪，但也没有多想。几天后他再来，正好看见小动在和一个女生说话。小动没发现樱井——或者说他此时眼中根本容不下其他人，炽热的眼神紧锁在女生的脸上，完全不加掩饰的迷恋。 

樱井等女生离开后才走到小动身边，对他眨眼，“女朋友？”

小动脸一红，“不是啦。”他转身往前走，声音轻飘飘地传过来，“……那就是纱绘子。”

樱井心里一沉。这一瞬间他忽然明白小动眼中的炽热从何而来了——那是即使知道不会有结果，依然无法抑制地捧出一颗真心的飞蛾扑火，痛苦与焦灼的岩浆从心脏开始逆流上涌，溢出，直到成为连樱井也能看出的热烈感情——只不过曾经他猜错了一点：不是两情相悦，而是求而不得。

那之后两人没有再提起过这个话题，樱井却自觉知道了小动的秘密，短暂的歉疚过后怜惜顿生。越是和小动相处他就越觉得这个人温柔可爱——虽然会摇着头说樱井君真是没有厨艺天分，但总是耐心地一遍遍为他示范步骤，樱井有任何进步都会很高兴地和他击掌庆祝。

而越是感受到小动的温柔，樱井就越是替他不忿——到底是什么样的女孩，居然会忍心拒绝他？有什么人能比他更好？

小动却依然一副死心塌地的模样。之前他还强撑着，临近纱绘子婚礼，他发呆的时间越来越多，任何人叫他都会露出吓一跳的神情，眼角眉梢都是来不及收回去的脆弱，看得樱井心惊肉跳，简直害怕他会突然崩溃。

纱绘子的婚礼在一个周末。樱井早早从choc la vie的其他店员那里旁敲侧击问出了日期。当天他难得没有安排任何计划，在公寓里走来走去，坐立不安到连松本都察觉到了他的不对劲，担忧地问他是不是最近出了什么事。

“没什么。”

樱井这才惊觉自己似乎已经很久没有好好陪过恋人了——明明他学习巧克力的初衷是为了让松本高兴。他将松本拉到怀里，有点歉疚地在他脸上轻轻一吻。松本大概是真的以为他在工作上遇到了什么不顺，捧住樱井的脸，温柔地吻他。

“翔くん最近太忙了。”

他吮吸樱井的下唇，手往下伸进衣服，暗示地抚摸樱井的小腹。自从樱井偷偷摸摸学做巧克力以来两人就没有好好温存过了。松本的体温比樱井低一点，樱井被他微凉的手摸得一哆嗦，虽然依然心神恍惚，下身倒是诚实地硬了。松本了然地笑笑，蹲下身，解开他的裤链，熟练地含住了那一根。

……

松本最近也很忙，做完后就累得沉沉睡去。樱井心里有事，瞪着天花板好一会儿，最终还是忍不住蹑手蹑脚下了床，拿着手机走到阳台拨通了小动的电话。

无人接听。

樱井又不死心地拨了几次，依然是同样的结局。想到前几天小动那副魂不守舍的样子，樱井担心他出什么事，给松本留了张纸条就驱车前往choc la vie，匆匆忙忙闯入店内时还把店员吓了一跳，以为有什么要紧事。

这是樱井第一次来楼上的房间。他试探着敲了敲门，几秒后，小动惊讶的脸出现在门后。

“樱井君？”

樱井这才发现他忘了为自己的突然来访想一个理由。

“这不是时间紧急吗，”他开始信口胡编，“我想多学一点是一点……”

“樱井君，”小动打断了他，“是因为知道是纱绘子的婚礼才来的吧。”

他用的是陈述的语气。

“对不起……”

“不用道歉啊，”小动轻轻地说，脸色倒是很平静，“你担心我。我很高兴。”

他转过身，走到小床边坐下。樱井犹豫一下，也跟了过去。

“翔くん——我可以这么叫你吗？”

樱井点头。

“翔くん是不是觉得我很傻？”

“没有的事。”樱井坚定地说，安慰地搂住小动的肩膀。

小动温顺地靠过来。他今天没有打理头发，平时翘起的发尾搭下来，柔软地划过樱井的颈窝。很痒。

“我还记得翔くん你第一次来，说要给恋人做蛋糕——我本来是想拒绝的哦，”小动低低的笑声通过樱井颈部的皮肤传来，“但又没办法，因为被朋友拜托了。本来还以为你会自己放弃的……毕竟翔くん是真的没有厨艺天分嘛。”

樱井没有太多安慰人的经验，只是静静地听着。

“但是……你居然真的坚持下来了。每次来的时间都很晚呢，应该是工作很忙吧？但就算这样还是坚持着，就算你的恋人根本不知道你在努力着，就算也许最终并不能做出完美的蛋糕——明明去买一个就好了啊？现在人不都是这么做的吗？买个蛋糕，说几句甜言蜜语，不就可以了吗？有人会不满意吗？为什么非要自己去做？这样努力着……像傻子一样。”

小动离开他的肩膀。他抬起头，湿漉漉的眼神凝视着樱井，眼角是动人的红色。他连哭都是安静的——两行眼泪静静地、迅速地流下来，在下巴汇合。

樱井一时没找到纸巾，只能慌乱地用手去接。小动的眼泪却因为他这个动作流得更厉害了。

“可是，我真的很羡慕啊。为什么我不能遇见像翔くん这样，会把恋人的快乐看得比自己更重要的人呢？”他带着哭腔问樱井，“是我不够好吗？”

“别说了。”樱井忍无可忍地抱紧他。

“是她不懂。”他捧住小动的脸，认真地、咬牙切齿地告诉他，“是她不配。”

小动拼命摇头。

“不是这样的。不配的是我。是我，是我不配得到像翔くん这么好的人。当翔くん的恋人真的是一件太幸福的事情了。而就算是我……就算是我，”小动咬住嘴唇，“这种事情，也想体会一次啊——被当作珍宝，捧在手心的感觉。”

他们离得太近了，樱井能看到小动眼睫毛上的泪珠。

“翔くん……翔くん……”

空调送着凉爽的微风，两人却都汗水淋漓——樱井是忍的。第一次和男人做爱，小动就选择了难度超高的骑乘。樱井心惊胆战地握着他的腰，怕他一不小心弄伤自己，没想到小动却激烈地扭动起来——他坐在樱井怀里，初次被操开的艳红色小口费力地吞吐着对他来说太大的性器，胸口剧烈地起伏，晶莹的汗珠挂在他白皙的胸膛上，被樱井舔掉。

上下同时的进攻让小动爽得发抖。

“再多给我一点……”他仰起头。樱井翻身将他压住，握着脚踝拉开，让他将腿缠在自己腰间。

小动伸手搂住樱井的脖子，在大开大合的操弄中打开自己的身体，对他耳语，“没有关系的翔くん……让我痛……”

他咬住樱井的耳垂，滑腻的舌尖猝不及防伸入他的耳廓。樱井眼前出现了短暂的空白，脑中如同有烟花炸开。

一片零落的绚丽中，他听见小动破碎的请求。

“翔くん……弄坏我。”


End file.
